Retos
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Bn me uno a esto asi que adelante propongan sus retos
1. Chapter 1

RETOS

See yo tmbien me uno a esto de los retos supongo que algo debe tener de interesante asi que aquí esta la convocatoria a todo lector que me quiera retar a algo sea lo que sea prometo de inmediato complacere su peticiones hasta entonces me despido

Atte

Igniz Solae The Eternal King

PD: ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE RETOS AUNQUE TRATARE DE SER LO MAS CLOMPLACIENTE QUE PUEDA EN TANTO A ESCRITURA COMO EN ENTREGA


	2. Todo por una cena

**Bueno antes que nada este fic no se me hizo tan complicado por la mala mente que tengo jajajaja **

**Segunda y mas importante si me piden algun reto favor de indicar si quieren lemon o no**

**Tercera Siento desplazar el reto planteado por Fan_McCool pero la inspiración no me viene **

**Cuarta: esto es por las definicions cursiva pensamiento paréntesis comentarios mios y lo demas ya sabem**

**Quinta Disfruten esto**

__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"Todo por una cena"

Domingo dia bastante normal las familias se reunen hacen parrilladas o simplemente cenan para que la comunicación entre las mismas no se perdiese ademas a quien le importan las demas familias si aquí viene lo interesante

-Joder que esto de que papa nos invite a su casa para cenar no me pinta nada bueno _Acaso el viejo se ha vuelto loco- _decia Shane a su hermana Stephanie que guardaban varias cosas en el porta equipaje de la camioneta del menor de los hombres de la familia McMahon mientras cerraba el porta equipaje y se metia a la camioneta

-Por favor Shane no te impacientes por solo una cena

-Pero es que no hemos hacho algo igual desde que eramos niños

-Y con mas razon debemos ir

-Si ya se asi que ire deacuerdo y si sigues hablando te juro que no vamos

-De acuerdo-Dicho esto Shane arranco el carro y tomo rumbo a casa de su padre lo que Steph no sabia esra que Shane frecuentaba a su padre para hacer varias "cosas" pero lo que le sorprendio a Shane fue que esta vez invitara a su hermana y no sabia los planes de su viejo, aunque la verdad tambien era compresible que su papa quisiera ver a su hermana al fin y al cabo heran familia y no la podian excluir, en fin todo el camino hacia la casa de su padre fue tranquilo ya que no hablaron o solo fue lo necesario , en fin mientras en la cena todo permanecia tranquilo hasta que.....

-Que diablos te crees tomando mi vino Shane- dijo el señor McMahon con un "notable enojo"

-No te pongas asi por un estupido vino

-No es solo el vino queria evitar decirtelo pero la cene que trajiste ha sido asquerosa

-Oye por que lo has dicho no sabes lo difícil que fue prepararla

-Prefiero comer basura a esto

-SABES QUE MEJOR CALLATE- dijo levantandose de la mesa y dirigiendose a una de las habitaciones de la gran casa solo se limito a entrar y sentarse en la cama mientras que en el comedor Steph le reclamaba a su padre

-Te has exedido papa

-No es verdad

-El se esmero tanto para hacer esa cena y creo que aunque no le haya quedado bien era mejor ahorrarse el comentaio

-Pero ha tomado mi vino sin permiso

-Eso es una reverenda estupidez mejor ve y disculpate papa

-Por que te tendria que hacer caso?

-Por lo mismo, aunque Shane no lo demuestre tu comentario le ha afectado

-Esta bien lo hare – dijo pesadamente mientras se levantaba y subia las escaleras y buscaba a su hijo en una de las habitaciones- sabes que era la unica salida que habia para hacer esto verdad?-dijo sentandose a lado de Shane

-Entonces no me quedo mal la cena?

-Claro que no-dijo mientras lo besaba a la vez que lo recostaba en la cama

-Espera- decia nerviosamente – Hoy no podemos con mi hermana aquí

-Claro que podemos-dijo mientras que fieramente lo despojaba de su camisa y besaba el torso del menor

-C-onfio en ti- fue lo que pudo decir ya que las caricias de aqul hombre lo volvian debil solo pudo atinar a tomarlo del rotro y besarlo con una tremenda pasion que niquiera se puede explicar de una manera correcta, todo esto para ellos era perfecto no les importaba nada ese era su momento y nadie se los quitaria, y no se en que momento ambos habian perdido todas sus prendas solo se veia a un Shane recostado en la cama desnudo con una evidente ereccion esperando a ser tratada y del otro lado se veia a Vince separando las piernas de su hijo y sin decir agua va ni agua viene lo penetro de una sola embestida al principio el menor se quejo pero poco a poco aquel dolor se fue disipando y fue remplazado por la gran oleada de placer que aquel hombre le proporcionaba, la habitación estaba inundada por los gemidos y gritillos de placer que aquel momento propiciaba, mientras que del otro lado de la habitación se veia a Steph con una gran sonrisa por haber descubierto el por que de las constantes visitas de Shane a casa de su padre pero lo que no supo fue el por que habia tenido que originar la pelea por solo una cena........

**Si ok se que no es lo que muchos esperaban pero seamos realistas no estoy muy acostumbrados a escribir cosas como estas asi que les pedire que me sean mas tolerantes si **

**Prometo ya no retrasarme y sere mas limpio al escribir mis cosas**

**Gracias y hasta el proximo cap. =) **


	3. Por que me atrajo la oscuridad

**Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez con esto de los retos ****así que les dejo la siguiente entrega **

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"Por que me atrajo la oscuridad"

Viernes en la noche el show había acabado y Mark necesitaba un baño refrescante ya que su pelea había sido muy pesada y necesitaba relajarse bajo el chorro del agua solo que había un problema las regaderas de lo hombres estaban abarrotadas y no podía esperar a tomar su baño así que por su mente paso la loca idea de meterse a las regaderas de las chicas ya que siempre se encontraban vacías puesto a que las divas preferían ducharse en sus residencias por lo tanto sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus cosas y entro lo mas pronto posible a las regaderas una vez ahí abrió el agua caliente mientras se deshacía de su ropa y cuando la temperatura del agua estaba moderadamente caliente metió su cuerpo bajo el chorro del agua mientras esperaba que su cuerpo se humedeciese paso algo raro unas manos recorrían su torso pero este no podía ver ya que el shampoo no le permitía abrir los ojos pero aun así se limito a preguntar con una voz amenazante

-Quien eres?

-No me digas que no me recuerdas- dijo la chica con un obvio tono sensual

-Ya te he dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros- dijo a su vez que metía la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarse y por fin poder observar a la dueña de aquellas caricias en su cuerpo

-Pero por favor se que no soy la chica perfecta pero todo lo que siento por ti es verdad

-Por alguna razón no te puedo creer Michelle, no soy para ti y lo sabes

-Solo te pido una oportunidad

-Y para eso me has seguido a la ducha y te has metido a la misma regadera que yo

-Bueno.......yo solo quería........

-No digas mas creo que ya comienzo a confiar en ti

-Enserio?- dijo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que denotaban todo el amor que ella sentía

-Si pero solo te pido un favor

-Dime

-Déjame terminar mi ducha solo por favor

-Solo si prometes hablar conmigo después de salir

-Mujer ya te he dicho que si

-Esta bien- dijo pesadamente antes de salir no sin antes darle un beso en los labios para después dejar con la duda al enterrador, mientras este concluía con su baño pensaba en el por que la chica desde hace tiempo lo perseguía, el por que el mismo había decidido cerrarse a la posibilidad de congeniar con ella y los mas serio era por que aunque la haya rechazado de manera terrible la ultima vez.............

----FLASH BACK----

Noviembre vaya mes como de costumbre era viernes la gerencia había establecido un concurso de divas pero la cuestión aquí que Michelle estaba muy emocionada por que el traje que había escogido lo hizo con intención de darle gusto al señor de las criaturas nocturnas pero lo único que consiguió fue que la ignorasen como si no existiese

-Mark se que no esperabas esto de mi pero me he puesto este disfraz para ti- decía mientras le modelaba el traje de diablita sexy que tenia pero solo logro que el enterrador siguiese su camino

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesas

-Pero pensé que te gustaría – con un enorme tono de desilusión a la vez que seguía su paso

-Pensaste mal así que mejor largarte-dijo acelerando el paso y dejando a la chica con unas lagrimas agolpadas sobre sus ojos

-Pensé que te gustaría- dijo ya muy triste

----FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

En ese momento ya terminaba de arreglarse para irse ante la mirada atenta de la ex-campeona de las divas

-Y si vas a platicar conmigo?

-Ya te he dicho que si

-Por que te comportabas así conmigo

-Por que tuve una mala impresión de ti es todo

-Me darás una oportunidad

-No- dijo secamente

-No?- a punto de llorar, pero sus ganas quedaron cortadas puesto a que Mark la tenia del rostro dándole el mejor beso de su vida era tan suave era tan delicado que hacia a la chica sentirse en las nubes ella no lo creía ni el tampoco pero solo sabia que lo había hecho por una inesperada necesidad pero como ambos son humanos y necesitan respirar cortaron aquel beso mirándose entre confundidos y avergonzados

-Pensé que no me darías una oportunidad

-Por que tú no me tenías que pedir nada en cambio el que te tiene que pedir una oportunidad soy yo

-Concedida- dijo denuevo la chica para volverlo a besar con ese dejo de ternura y cariño que el momento propiciaba......................

**LISTO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO RETO CUMPLIDO SEE YA SE QUE HE DICHO SER MAS COMPLACIENTE PERO SEAMOS REALISTAS SIN IDEAS UNO NO PROGRESA ASI QUE SOLO TARDARE UNOS TRES O CUATRO DIAS AL SUBIR RETOS**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES **


	4. Entre cuernos te ves

**A PETICION DE MI ESTIMADO COMPATRIOTA Y LECTOR ESTE FIC SERA LO MAS LOCO QUE ESTA MENTE ENFERMA LE PUEDE BRINDAR(enferma, no creativa tal vez pero digamos que la FRASE que mejor define mis pensamientos es: "SI TU ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO ES POR QUE ME LO HAS PROPUESTO ASI QUE RESPONDERE DEPENDIENDO A COMO ME LO PLANTEEES" ), violento no yo diría asertivo así que para mejor prueba esta este fic dedicado con todo el cariño para la raza JOEY HIRASAME VA PARA TI EH ASI QUE ESPERO COMPLACERTE Y SI NO LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ES TODO LO QUE YO TE PUEDO OFRECER, y a los demás que siguen esta historia o mejor dicho shortfics de antemano les agradezco el apoyo que le dan a este simple ser humano que lo único que hace es vivir para su publico (si se que sonó payaso pero quien iba a decir que tendría un poco de éxito siendo futbolista si por que antes de ser escritor soy futbolista pero me agrada esta nueva vida) y después de mi discurso de hora y media ya podemos dar paso al siguiente reto **-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"Entre cuernos te ves"

Era sábado un día normal, aunque no tanto para ciertas personas mas para Adam que saldría hoy mas con lo que no contaba era que se toparía con una amiga ya conocida Lita o mejor dicho Amy.

-Hola amigo como has estado?

-Bien supongo

-Supongo que no te es grato verme cierto?

-No es eso si no lo que sucede es que me ha impactado volverte a ver

-Y que ha sido de tu vida?

-No me gusta hablar de lo que ya ha pasado y lo sabes así que mejor por que no hablamos de ti

-De acuerdo pero dime hay algún inconveniente por que vayamos a mi casa

-Supongo que no

-Entonces vamos- Comenzó a caminar, lo raro fue que en su caminata Amy miraba a Adam de una forma muy tentadora al parecer aquí entra la frase: "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" y al parecer no fue errónea ya que sin decir nada una vez dentro de la casa de Amy estos comenzaron a devorarse con pasión cada beso detallaba que el fuego aun se podía encender una vez mas que podía ser la ultima vez que ellos estarían juntos tal vez esto era el momento perfecto para ambos no les importo nada solo su necesidad carnal que tenia que ser saciada de alguna forma y ahora se presento la fantástica oportunidad.

Al parecer no les importo estar en la sala ya que las prendas estaban regadas por todas partes mientras que Adam permanecía en ropa interior al igual que Amy, pero algo paso

-Aun quieres continuar?- pregunto Edge temeroso- Por alguna razón tengo miedo de continuar

-Yo si quiero por eso te he traído hasta mi casa donde nadie nos puede molestar- una vez dicho esto recostó a Edge en el sofá mientras se posaba sobre de el a su vez de que tomaba las manos de su acompañante y las posaba en su trasero- Aun no olvido que esto era lo que mas te gustaba de mi-con una sonrisa coqueta

-Aun me gusta –dijo mas relajado, comenzando a deleitarse con esa parte de su cuerpo que lo volvía loco después de todo ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás así que sin dudarlo despojo a Amy de sus prendas restantes mientras que ella hacia lo propio con la erección de Adam sobre el bóxer mas sin embargo no tardo para dejarlo también desnudo, y con una habilidad impresionante este giro para dejar a la chica debajo estaba apunto de hacer una pregunta estupida pero no tubo oportunidad ya que ella había introducido su miembro en su vagina dando paso a el vaivén de caderas que este acto propiciaba todo era genial y obviamente todo en ese momento era perfecto

Y sin mas acabaron, Lita cayo rendida en el sofá y fue dominada por un profundo sueño, Edge como todo buen caballero la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitación la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, después investigando encontró el baño y pronto se dio el tradicional regaderazo, cuando termino tomo su ropa y se vistió recogió el poco desorden que habían dejado en la sala y con mucho cuidado salio de la casa.

Mientras tomaba su camino de regreso el remordimiento lo carcomía sabia que le había gustado aquel momento pero como se lo explicaría a su esposa como lo haría no tenia ni palabras ni argumentos solo el miedo y el remordimiento de haber hecho lo que hizo y no poder decirle a nadie así que solo pudo tomar valor e ir a la casa de Vickie.

Al llegar fue recibido por la gerente general pero había algo extraño ella estaba cubierta solo por una bata su cabello estaba desarreglado y su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada mas sin embargo no pregunto nada por que lo haría seguir con el acto de hace un rato solo que con una nueva pareja

(CENSURADO CENSURADO YO NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR ASQUEROSIDADES DE VICKIE ASI QUE ESTA PARTE ESTA CENSURADA INCLUSO PARA MI)

Un rato después............

-Fue increíble- decía la gerente general mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-Sonara mal pero solo quería darte esta sorpresa

-Eres un encanto- dijo mientras besaba a su esposo

-Me tengo que ir lo sabes verdad?

-Si no te preocupes amor- de igual forma como hizo hace unas horas volvió a darse otro regaderazo antes de irse pero aquí había algo raro Vickie parecía ansiosa por que se fuera y al percatarse que se había alejado lo suficiente hablo-Ya puedes salir Paul – y sin dudarlo salio el Big Show del armario envuelto solo en una toalla (una gran toalla diría yo)

-Lista para otro round- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Vickie.............

**LISTO CUMPLIDO Y AQUÍ ESTA A LO MEJOR NO ES MUCHO PERO YA ESTA**

**ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**ADIOS**


	5. Solo Jugaba

**OK OK Aquí estoy de nuevo así que aquí el siguiente reto plateado por Kairi Minamoto, bueno y de nuevo con los agradecimientos uno para Fan McCool donde quiera que este, gracias por ese honor que me has dado, además me agradaría mucho que contactaras conmigo ya sabes conocer a los que quieren que los haga felices, en fin aquí otra entrega lista para Uds.**

"Solojugaba**" **

Lunes, para algunos el peor dia de la semana, para otros el dia ideal para seguir la fiesta del fin de semana y para muchos otros un dia mas por vivir, bueno en fin el caso es que se acercaba el programa que paralizaba multitudes Raw, claro es evidente que lo anterior solo va a los espectadores mas no para los wrestlers, ya que para estos era lo que les daba para el pan de cada dia (yo diría la panadería completa), hoy no era un lunes típico ya que casi todas las peleas eran bastante buenas, en peculiar una era un handicap entre DiBiase & Rhodes contra Randy Orton el motivo simple morbo de la empresa, total que era la hora de la lucha todo comenzaba mal para Orton ya que Priceless le tenia acorralado con golpes constantes hasta que por un descuido de Cody, Randy aplico un letal RKO a Ted dejándolo inerte en la lona.

-Te lo estas tomando muy enserio no Randy?

-Y tú sabes que ganar es todo para mí

-Pero solo es una lucha

-La cual quiero ganar así que no debes impedirme que cubra a DiBiase

-Pero........

-Me desobedeces y sales del lagado

-Pero........

-Me contradices

-No solo que me preocupa verte tan enojado

-Y me veras aun peor si no te callas

-Que te sucede?- preguntaba Cody sin saber por que Randy se comportaba de tal forma

-De acuerdo estas fuera del legado ahora largare si no quieres que cuando DiBiase reaccione te demos la golpiza de tu vida

-..........OK...............-en sus ojos unas lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse no sabia que pasaba solo atino a bajarse del ring y huir al backstage, mientras que Randy cubría a Ted y el referí daba el conteo, ya una vez acabada la lucha sin dudarlo Randy bajo normalmente pero con una obvia necesidad de pedirle perdón a Cody.

Estuvo buscando por todo el backstage y nada

El estacionamiento y nada

Las duchas pero aun no lo hallaba

Ya rendido fue por sus cosas al camerino pero lo más increíble fue que ahí estaba al que busca y ese mismo al verlo entrar hablo

-Perdóname, no era mi i.....-su disculpa fue interrumpida por los labios del "Asesino de leyendas", Cody al principio no supo que hacer aquella acción lo había tomado desprevenido pero al poco comenzó a corresponder aquel beso que era tierno y dulce, ese beso decía mas que mil palabras, toro esa simple y sencillamente perfecto, y sin mas ambos se separaron

-No te tienes que disculpar por desobedecerme, solo jugaba

-Y a que ha venido el beso?

-Por que te quiero

-Es enserio o también estas jugando?- pregunto tímido

-Compruébalo tu mismo- dijo este dándole de nuevo otro beso a Cody


	6. Estacionamiento

**BIEN A PETICION DE UNA AMIGA MIA HARE CONTINUIDAD AL CAP ANTERIOR****. PERO ESTA VEZ EN SU VERSION SLASH**

"Estacionamiento"

Ya hacia unos meses que la relación entre Cody y Randy se había dado, y todo había sido perfecto excepto en una cosa: el SEXO, ambos lo deseaban, ambos estaban dispuestos pero no se había podido ya que varios motivos se los impedían pero una tarde...

-Amor, muchas gracias por la cena ha estado fantástica- decía Cody mientras le plantaba un pequeño beso en los labios al "Asesino de Leyendas" mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento para entrar al auto de Randy y marcharse pero al llegar ahí notaron que el lugar estaba vació y ni siquiera estaba un vigilante, pronto se formo una maléfica sonrisa en el rostro de Randy, Cody le miro extrañado no entendía que pasaba, un poco de miedo se fue apoderando de el, las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentía débil ante aquel hombre, dentro de Randy comenzaron a nacer unas ansias de poseerlo ver a su presa rendida ante sus pies.

-Ve al auto- dijo entre un tono de suplica y orden

-S-si claro ya voy- dijo nervioso y si mas se dirigio al auto pero ya al momento de quere entra se vio acorralado entre los brazos de su amante, este al sentirlo se sonrojo , no supo como pudo llegar tan rapido, total no le dio importancia ya que sus pensamietos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su pareja

-Hoy se nos va a hacer, no sabes que tanto he deseado hacer esto y esta oportunidad no la dejer pasar- finalizo pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su amante haciendo que este se estremeciese, pero de inmediato Randy comenzo a besarle ese beso fue muy morboso se dejaban ver las leguas de los doz danzando a las afueras de sus bocas, poco a poc y sin pensarlo mucho ambos quedaron desnudos, el que tomo iniciativa fue Cody que de imediato sucumbio ante la ereccion de Randy, este la comenzo a lamer desde la punta del glande hasta donde llegaban los testículos iba a meterla a su boca de lleno pero fue detenido por Randy.

-Aun no lindo yo no te he dicho que hagas eso

-Y que quieres que haga

-Masturbate para mi- dijo con un enorme tono de lujuria y en sus ojos se formo un brillo, brillo que denotaba la lacividad de ver a su amante recibiendo sus ordenes y cumpliendolas al pie de la letra, dejo pasar un par de minutos y ordeno sa su esclavo detenerse y de inmediato ordeno que se diera la vuelta, este al darse la vuelta espero a que Randy hiciera lo que el queria desde hace mucho mas bien ambos, Randy sin dudarlo se hacerco a Cody y de un solo empjon dejo ir toda su ereccion dentro del pequeño, este grito de dolor

-Sacala, sacala, me estas lastimando

-Relajate, tranquilo solo disfruta-dijo depositando unos besos en el cuello de Cody

Al poco tiempo Cody se acostumbro y Randy noto eso por que su amante comenzo a mover las caderas, al notar esto Randy tomo entre sus manos el miebro de su pareja y a la ves que el "Asesino de Leyendas" embestia al pequeño, lo masturbaba velozmente hasta hacer que se corriera en su mano, Randy estaba a punto de acabar pero algo paso

-Chupamela- le dijo en forma de orden al momento de sacar su miembro del interior de Cody, este obedecion y termino su tarea succionando fervientemente el miebro de su amado hasta hacerlo llegar, tomandose todo el liquido que expulso

Al poco ya se habian retirado de aquel lugar Randy dejo en su casa a Cody y se fue pensando en que volveria a repetir esa experiencia en el Estacionamiento


	7. Vecinos Incomodamente Afrodisiacos

Bueno antes que nada siento el retraso me pondré al corriente con los retos tenedme un poco de paciencia es todo lo que pido

Esta ves a petición de Joey Hirasame traigo este reto que yo he decidido llamar

"**Vecinos Incómodamente Afrodisíacos"**

Anochecía en Italia donde la wwe había presentado un evento especial gracias al cielo ya todo había acabado.

Todos los participantes en el evento se alojaron en un hotel cercano como lo mencione era de noche y todo parecía calmarse para todo mundo al menos ese pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de Dave Batista que ya se encontraba recostado en su cama, pero unos golpeteos en la pared no dejaban descansar, al principio pensó que era alguien muy loco para dormir pero después de 20 minutos era aterrador comenzó a escuchar gritos que al parecer no eran de desesperación, era como un fogonazo para su entrepierna que comenzaba a tomar vida propia ¿Acaso esto era una jugarreta del destino que castigaba al animal con tan eróticos ruidos por no dejar dormir a sus vecinos de cuarto en las ultimas ocasiones? O ¿Acaso será una invitación para un rato de diversión entre tres? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo y era bueno primero relajarse y tomar aire para que su miembro bajara de volumen que ocupaba mas espacio vital de lo requerido en la ropa interior del animal después des unos 10 minutos de una fuerte concentración mental ya que los gritos y los golpeteos aun seguían, logro salir de su habitación y encarar a la pareja de conejos calientes y folladores toco la puerta y nada toco una segunda vez y el ruido desapareció de repente alguien muy conocido para el animal asomo solo su cara por una rendija de la puerta.

-Dave hermano que te trae por acá-dijo Oscar comúnmente conocido como Rey Misterio con una respiración muy agitada

-No me estas dejando dormir por cierto que demonios te orillo a quitarte la mascara

-OK será mejor que veas con tus propios ojos además creo que ya era hora de que pasara esto – dijo abriendo la puerta de y dejándolo pasar al principio el animal solo articulo

-Oscar no soy gay-pero al ver quien se encontraba en la cama provoco que su quijada cayera al suelo y su entrepierna estuviese mas dura que brazo de santo era Eve Torres la pregunta que diablos hacia Eve follando con el mexicano duda que Dave descubrió cuando por accidente miro al buen dotado compañero del enmascarado este nervioso parpadeo incrédulo pero de nuevo hubo algo que lo sorprendió aun mas ya que Eve estaba frente a el acariciando su miembro sobre el pijama

-Te vas a hacer del rogar Dave….Acaso no soy atractiva- dijo esta con voz seductora sin dejar el trabajo con las manos sobre su miembro

-_Anda vato que so se que te vas a divertir mucho con esta puta _

_-_Oscar sabes que no hablo español-jadeando por el trabajo que ejercía la chica sobre su pene

-Anda ella necesita de nuestra atención

-Por favor-dijo Eve colando la mano dentro del pantalón del pijama de Batista para seguir con su actividad manual

-Hecho- fue lo único que pronuncio el animal para casi de inmediato arrebatarle la boca a besos a la Diva besos que eran dinamita Rey por su parte se puso tras Eve y con una mano comenzó a jugar con los pechos y con la otra a estimular la ya húmeda pagina de esta, cosa que provoco que soltara un gemido, gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de Batista que aun estaba siendo masturbado por las expertas manos de Eve después de unos segundos batista se deshizo del pijama y de su ropa interior al instante Eve sorprendida se arrodillo y comenzó a hacerle una felacion mientras que con su otra mano masturbaba al dueño del 619.

-_Te lo dije vato esta puta es de lo mejor……aaah…._

_-_Oscar……mmmm….. recuerdas que yo…….oooh si…

-Si…..aaah lo del…oooh Dios…español….solo mmmm….disfruta

-aaah….hecho

Eve por su parte acelero un poco mas tanto en la felacion como en la paja que le hacia a Rey así se mantuvo por un rato hasta que se saco la polla de Dave de la boca y soltó la de Oscar recostándose en la cama sabiendo lo que vendría ahora, por otro lado Dave la siguió hipnotizado hacia la cama donde se recostó el primero, ella al verlo se monto en el y devoro su polla ya con su mas que húmeda vagina que entro de un solo golpe ella cabalgo lo mas rápido que pudo pero aun faltaba oscar que se subió también en la cama y penetro a Eve por el ano de un solo golpe la Diva se quejo al principio pero a medida que se fue relajando fue dejando que este bombear de forma rápida mientras que Batista se encargaba de lo suyo ya que de igual forma bombeaba de forma rápida, los gemidos y gritos inundaron la habitación, error ,el pasillo, pero no les importo solo les interesaba acaba y quedar satisfechos en este pequeño pero placentero trío.

30 minutos fueron suficientes para que los tres explotaran en un orgasmo masivo que dejo estragos en las sabanas y los interiores de Eve el cansancio fue extremo y acabo rindiendo a los tres un referí podría contar hasta tres depuse de hacerse una paja por la visión que tenia pero estos no se levantarían.

**Termine **

**Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y si no escribiré uno nuevo **

**Hasta entonces **

**Re-comienden**

**Re-gañenme si es que no les gusto**

**Re-itero quieren pedir un reto pidanlo**

**Re-views?**

**Hasta entonces**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**


	8. Simples Apariencias

De acuerdo no quiero alargar mis discurso solo pido disculpa por los retrasos prometo ponerme al corriente lo mas pronto posible.

Esta vez por parte de HarukaIs presento el siguiente reto que se ha titulado:

"Simples Apariencias"

Todos aparentamos aunque sea solo una vez en la vida por un poco de vanidad o para ocultar la verdad, y siempre va de la mano con la complicidad, todo en un juego casi perfecto, pero al final todo se destapa o tal vez.....

Tarde, residencia James, todo se veía tranquilo al parecer la dueña de aquella casa se encontraba durmiendo y bueno nadie la culparía después del espectáculo que dio la noche anterior ya que no conforme con su lucha en el ring la continuo fuera del mismo, con quien?, pues ni mas ni menos que con una diva de su mismo calibre: Melina y todo termino en la victoria de Mickie tras aplicarle un DDT a la latina haciéndole impactar en el concreto del estacionamiento, por ello se encontraba ahí recostada en su cama durmiendo profundamente recobrando las fuerzas invertidas hace ya un buen rato.

Como se menciono la calma abundaba o al menos abundo ya que solo fue cuestión de instantes para que esa paz se esfumase, Mickie despertó con pesadez aunque molesta ya que no dejaban de tocar el timbre de la casa, sin muchas ganas salio de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta principal incluso para abrirla necesito mas tiempo del que le hubiese requerido al estar completamente despierta, abrió, y lo que nunca imagino paso tras el portal y dueña de tan despiadado acto era ni mas ni menos que Melina, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa burlona pero no ofensiva hacia la otra diva.

-Que quieres?- soltó James al ver a la latina a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos

-Vine a disculparme exagere anoche y bueno tal vez por que quería verte– el comentario desconcertó a la otra chica solo atino a dejarle libre el paso dando a entender que le dejaba entrar- gracias- sonriendo aun, se dirigió a un lugar de estancia común y viendo como la dueña de la casa cerraba la puerta tras de si, siguiéndole.

-Entonces solo viniste a eso por que de ser así ya lo dijiste y si, si exageraste pero no hay nada de malo en tomarse tan enserio el trabajo al menos no de vez en cuando- aun mirándole con desconfianza

-También mencione que deseaba verte.....

-Pues ya lo estas haciendo- interrumpiéndole no sabia el por que pero sentía muy diferente el ambiente quizás sea por que no había tratado a la también diva fuera del trabajo, pero se mantenía a la defensiva tampoco quería ser grosera

-Mira si quieres que me vaya lo entiendo no tienes que ser tan pesada- para este entonces la sonrisa había desaparecido y había respondido al comentario de Mickie

-No es eso....bueno discúlpame si....es que se me hace tan raro que....ha que demonios.....quieres una taza de café?- dijo un poco frustrada pero ya mas relajada

-Si me encantaría- dijo con un tono mas alegre mientras que su sonrisa volvía a su lugar, la otra chica fue a la cocina y después de una corta búsqueda encontró la tetera se dirigió al fregadero para llenarle pero al abrir el grifo no pudo continuar con la acción siguiente ya que sintió una figura tras de ella recorriendo con sutileza desde su cadera hasta donde comenzaba el borde del pantalón del pijama

-Pero que?- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir aquellas manos acariciarle

-Por algo estoy aquí- dijo la latina mientras comenzaba a colar sus manos dentro de la blusa de la James dando suaves toques en su abdomen

-No no entiendo- temblando un poco logrando soltar la tetera en la tarja y también a cerrar el grifo para evitar desperdiciar agua

-Tengo ganas de una pequeña venganza y que mejor que hacerte mía- soltó en un susurro seductor mientras sus manos ya se encontraban magreando el exquisito busto de Mickie

-Ah espera no no puedes- soltando suspiros por los hábiles toques que la latina ejercía sobre su pecho

-Si si puedo además se que quieres por que no veo que no intentes safarte- dijo tranquilamente mientras poco a poco dejaba de aplicarle aquella malévola caricia permitiéndole a la James tomar un poco de aire y girarse para observar a la que hace un momento le estaba aplicando aquel dulce castigo

-Por que.....?

-Por que quiero tenerte solo para mi así que dime quieres o me voy?- interrumpió y mientras se lamía los labios provocativamente para incitar a su acompañante

-Si quiero- dicho esto no dudo en besar a la latina con voracidad como si de ello dependiese su vida, la otra diva respondió al principio con torpeza pero al poco rato extasiada ya que era un poco mas de lo que esperaba no pensaba ser dominada pero sabia que su ahora amante tampoco quería serlo he aquí la batalla que se mostraba ferozmente en la danza de sus lenguas por obtener mas terreno, al cabo se unos instantes se separaron puesto a que el aire les escaseaba

-Wow quien diría..... Que si aceptarías mi proposición

-No soy lo que aparento mi amor

-Me he dado cuenta- deshaciéndose de su chaqueta ya que el calor producido le estaba agobiando

-Ven te invito a un lugar mas cómodo – concluyo tomándole de la mano y llevándola con apuros a su habitación, una vez dentro sin dudarlo la tumbo en la cama y a base de besos y fogosos roces la desnudo por completo contemplándola viendo su belleza mientras que ella también se deshacía de su excesivo de prendas y se acomoda junto a ella le miro y de nuevo le beso con ansias de devorarle, pero esta vez la danza de aquellas lenguas fue de poco tiempo puesto a que la diva de virginia comenzaba a dejar un camino húmedo de beso por el cuerpo de su amante pasando por su cuello deteniéndose un poco en sus pechos para succionarle bestialmente los pezones hasta dejárselos rojos, siguiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su monte de venus donde tomo su tiempo para ver que le haría.

-Vamos que esperas para comérmela que no ves que estoy lista para ti- dándose un leve masaje en el clítoris puesto a que su excitación ya era notable

-Quiero que desees mi toque mas de lo que ya lo haces ahorita, lo que hiciste abajo no fue correcto sabes que no me gusta que me provoquen- dijo muy segura mientras que por fin se decidió a hundir su rostro en la intimidad de su acompañante lamiendo y besándole con ferocidad provocando no gemidos si no gritos de placer al instante, pasaba su lengua por el clítoris de la latina rápidamente buscando que esta tuviese su orgasmo llenando de fluidos su boca.

-AH ees Ah espera me me CORROOO AAAAH- dijo moviendo violentamente sus caderas derramando su miel en el colchón y el rostro de la James que por su parte tomaba aquel elixir con sed, espero un momento para dejar que la morena se reincorporase y le miro a los ojos- eres una salvaje Mickie pero me encanto, pero tengo que serte sincera he fantaseado muchas veces contigo pero nunca pensé ser yo la sometida

-Ah no? Y que piensas hacer?- en forma retadora

-Quiero follarte como nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida- contesto muy segura

-Entonces necesitaras esto- se levanto de la cama y de su comoda saco un consolador y juguetonamente lamió aquel falo de plástico haciendo estremecer a Melina, de nuevo se acerco a ella y se lo entrego en las manos se recostó y separo las piernas dejándole ver su vagina la cual ya estaba empapada por haber dado placer oral a su acompañante.

-Te prometo que te encantara- se acomodo entre las pierdas de la chica y sin decir agua va dejo ir hasta la mitad el falo el cual entro con bastante facilidad por la lubricación anterior así que prosiguió a la arremetida sacando y metiendo el dildo a una velocidad moderada al principio ya que instantes después seria abrumadora para la receptora de tal placer la cual daba gritos sin importar que la escuchasen estaba siendo penetrada de tal forma que ameritaba tales gritos, un par de minutos después la James llegaba a un orgasmo fluido levantando las caderas como intentado alejarse de todo ese placer pero la otra diva con la mano que tenia libre obligo a mantener sus cadera pegadas a la cama mientras que salvajemente introducía totalmente aquel consolador en la intimidad de la ya mencionada, esa corrida era la mejor de su vida y se lo debía a que una noche antes le había dado una paliza no lo creía, comenzaba a relajarse y miraba a su amante la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa- te lo dije, te prometí que te encantaría

-Eres malvada

-Eso te pasa por hacerme un DDT en el estacionamiento

.Pues no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo si esta es tu venganza

-Desacarada

-Y tú no se diga

……simplemente usamos las apariencias para ocultar nuestros más profundos deseos.

**Que le has parecido **

**Si les agrado**

**Dejen un review**

**Y como lo mencione**

**Me pondré al corriente pronto**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
